


Christmas at Baker St

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, art by rebka18, twelve_days_of_sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: With Christmas Day almost upon her Molly receives an invitation from her favourite Consulting Detective. With art by the amazing Rebka18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, given that Christmas is fast approaching I had better get a shuffle on with posting my Christmas fic. It's not as long this year but I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> For those of you reading on AO3 you have an extra bonus, artwork by the endlessly talented Rebka18. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank her for all her lovely Sherlolly drawings and especially those for this story; I hope you'll agree that they are brilliant and perfect. 
> 
> Anyway, to all my readers have yourselves a Merry Christmas!

Molly looked over at Sherlock not for the first time that day. He was alternating between checking his sample through the microscope and making jottings in his notepad; his hair curling deliciously over his dark blue shirt.

She bit her lip and wondered if now was the right time....but then she figured if not now, when? It was Christmas Eve and she was running out of time.

She took a deep breath and then reached into her bag for the present before standing and quietly making her way over to him. Needless to say he didn't alter his position as she came nearer but she knew that he was aware of her presence.

Without looking up he spoke. 'What is it Molly? You seem strangely nervous and it's distracting me.'

She slid the long, slim package onto the desk next to him.

'Merry Christmas Sherlock.'

He sat upright and silently looked at the gift for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly. 'No ribbon or bow this year?'

Molly looked down at the present which although neatly wrapped was quite bereft of any gaudy additions. This was the first time that she'd offered him a gift since 'that' Christmas and she had been careful to not add anything that would give him a reason to deduce or insult her.

'No...no, I thought it wise not to.'

He glanced at her and smiled briefly. 'Thank you.' He fell silent and she started to turn away adding, 'well, I hope you have a good day.'

Had she seen his face at that exact moment she would have seen that he was obviously deliberating over something and finally he nodded his head slightly.

'Molly...'

She turned back. 'Yes?'

'I'm aware that you haven't got any plans for tomorrow....would you care to come to Baker St? Mrs Hudson is threatening to cook a full Christmas dinner. You could come over mid-afternoon, about three?'

'Oh...I...' She felt more than a little bewildered by the offer, she certainly hadn't expected it or given the gift in anticipation of it. She hadn't even been aware that he had made plans to celebrate Christmas...but he was right; since her mother had died early that year it meant she had no one to share her day with and the idea of being alone had been bothering her. So, for that reason her answer came easily. 'Yes, OK. That would be great. Do you need me to bring anything?'

'Maybe alcohol? I always need something to get me through the tedium of the day.'

She chuckled and promised to bring some as she made her way back to her dwindling pile of paperwork.

It was only when she was sat at home later that evening enjoying watching the ever changing lights on her Christmas tree with a glass of wine in her hand that the reality of the situation set in and she started to feel a little excited. She was spending Christmas Day with Sherlock. She wondered who else was going, she should have asked but she had been so surprised that she'd not even thought about it. Mrs Hudson and the Watsons seemed a given and maybe even Sherlock's brother...possibly Greg, she knew he was single again following his divorce. It seemed to be a gathering of Christmas waifs and strays but it suited Molly, she wasn't going to be alone and that was the main thing.

It still took her an hour to decide what to wear though. She didn't want to dress up too much, it wasn't a party but she wanted to look good and feel comfortable whilst staying safely under Sherlock's insult radar. She knew she was more than capable of standing up to him nowadays but there was no point goading him. In the end she decided on a figure hugging jumper dress in a soft, purple wool. It seemed a safe bet, suiting her slim figure but not exposing too much flesh or looking tarty. Once she'd decided on that she spent the rest of her evening sipping more mulled wine and watching the normal reruns on telly of comedy specials from years gone by, laughing at Only Fools and Horses, Ab Fab and other shows from her youth.

The next morning she woke bright and early; stretching out in her bed, glad to not be in a rush as she wished Toby a happy Christmas. A few hours, brunch and a long, hot, bubble bath later and Molly had finished curling her hair and was adding a pair of dainty earrings. She could feel the excitement of the day growing inside her as she watched the service from Westminster Abbey on the TV followed by a slightly out of tune sing-a-long to Christmas hits on the radio. She had always loved this time of year and whilst this one had a slightly maudlin edge to it she was determined to enjoy it as much as she could. She would raise a silent glass to her parents before the day ended but she knew they wouldn't want her to dwell on their loss too much.

She set off walking to Baker St with plenty of time to spare; there was no point ordering a taxi, at least not for the walk there in daylight. The cabbies out today would be charging a fortune and she'd rather save her money for the journey back when hopefully she'd be a bit tipsy and a lot less inclined to the exercise.

Everywhere was so quiet, it was very unlike London. Most people had already left the city, if that was their intention, and there were few cars on the road or people on the streets. She had to be careful in parts as the pavements were covered in a thin layer of snow from the night before and unlike normal days they hadn't been gritted or had the snow walked off by hundreds of commuters.

She held her scarf closer to her neck and smiled as she watched her breath plume out into the cold air as she hummed Christmas carols to herself. It was colder than it had been recently and the heavy sky threatened the city with more snow to come, the odd flake starting to drift down here and there.

In all the walk took about twenty minutes and she was glad when she finally turned into Baker St. She wondered who might have arrived already and worried about whether she should have brought more than two bottles of wine and a box of chocolates. It would have been difficult to bring more on foot though and she hadn't really had time to buy or plan anything more.

Finally she made it to the front door, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't slipped on the ice and embarrassed herself. She knocked and waited but it was a good minute before she heard the door being unbolted.

It opened to the sight of Sherlock stood there in nothing but a blue towel which seemed to have been hastily wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and water was dripping down his torso, arms and legs, it was as though he had literally stepped out of the shower to answer the door. What little part of Molly's mind that was still working knew she should be looking at his face but her eyes seemed to be struggling to get past his wet, naked chest.

'Oh you're here, come on in.'

Molly was jolted back to reality by his voice and she blushed as she stepped inside, trying to regroup her emotions. 'Sorry, am I early?'

He didn't linger in the hallway and she followed him as he sprinted lightly up the stairs, one hand holding the towel and his naked feet barely making a sound on the carpeted steps.

'No, not particularly. We did say three didn't we?'

'Um yes I just...well...'

He turned as he entered his flat taking a step or two backwards as he looked at her curiously. 'Just, well... what?'

Molly bit her lip and waved a mittened hand in his direction. 'Well, you're not dressed.'

'No, I couldn't see the point of getting ready too early, isn't Christmas supposed to be a time when we relax and enjoy ourselves? I just forgot that Mrs Hudson always watches the Queen's Speech at three and won't answer the door for love nor money.'

'Oh.' Molly wished she could find something more to say but seeing Sherlock like this was seriously short-circuiting her brain. It was sometimes difficult talking to him when he was dressed but this....

'Good, I see you brought some wine. Drink?' He deftly plucked her bag from her hand moving dangerously close to her as he did.

Molly nodded as she started to remove her coat, scarf and mittens. She couldn't help but glance over in Sherlock's direction as he moved into the kitchen; she couldn't get enough of seeing him all wet and naked. She had to admit that she'd never seen him looking quite so sexy. If she'd thought he looked gorgeous in his tight suits it was nothing compared to the image he'd presented her with now.

He was pulling a couple of wine glasses out of a cupboard as she moved to join him, opening up the carrier bag that he'd put on the kitchen table so she could take out the bottles of wine.

'I take it I'm the first.'

Sherlock glanced round looking confused, 'the first what?'

Molly smiled nervously. 'The first guest. I'm assuming John and Mary are coming along with Mrs Hudson but who else will be here?'

'What made you think there were other guests?'

He leant forward and plucked up one of the bottles before deftly uncorking it and Molly knew she was gaping at him as she tried to take it the fact that it appeared to be a much smaller gathering than she'd realised.

'Oh, so just the three of us then?'

Sherlock let out a slight snort. 'Molly are you purposefully trying to confuse me today? Three of us? Who's the third?'

Now Molly was completely at sea. He couldn't possibly have just invited her...could he? 'M...Mrs Hudson. You said she was cooking.'

'She is. Downstairs, for her sister and her family but she's bringing enough up for the two of us.'

His final phrase seemed to hang in the air ominously and when he passed her her glass of wine she found herself taking a bigger gulp than she had intended to.

Sherlock picked up his glass and walked over to where Molly stood, leaning against the edge of the kitchen table. He stopped as he came level with her and Molly suddenly realised how near he was; too close, too tall, his gaze too piercing, his face too close. Every nerve in her body seemed to ignite at once and she felt as though she were burning up as she looked up at him.

She could see every pore on his smooth, freshly shaven face. She was aware of just how good he smelt and how gorgeous he looked and the temptation to touch him almost overwhelmed her. He was all naked skin and damp hair and she could feel herself getting aroused and she prayed that he couldn't tell, that he couldn't read her body and the signs it was giving off.

'I take it us being alone isn't a problem?'

From anyone else that question would have been a come on but from Sherlock it just confused her.

'I...err..no, no of course not.'

'Good. Well make yourself at home. I suppose I had better go and get dressed.'

Molly was so tempted to tell him not to bother on her account that she had to bite her tongue. They were in a good place; friends even and she didn't want to damage that by making him feel awkward and aware of her feelings for him, even though she knew he knew of them. He had always been aware of them.

She couldn't help but watch though as he made his way through to the bedroom; trying to memorise the sight of his back, all broad shoulders leading down to a slim waist, marred by small scars which made her heart clench at the thought of people hurting him. She knew that he often put himself in danger but seeing the evidence brought it into even sharper relief.

As he closed his bedroom door she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding onto and she had to close her eyes momentarily as she gathered her thoughts and tried to bring her errant body under control.

It was only when she reopened them that she realised his door wasn't completely shut, a small gap remained, just a couple of inches wide. For a moment she was captivated by the partial sight of the full length of his body unhindered by his towel. The curve of his backside beautifully on show as he started to dry himself.

It took everything she had to turn away feeling the blush spreading over her face at the tempting idea of being a peeping Tom. She made a show of noisily moving into the front room until she couldn't see the open doorway any longer. It would be a long time before she forgot that sight though and she felt a frisson of guilt at the idea of ogling him in such a sexual, objectifying way. Then she giggled at the sheer unexpected delight of it whispering to herself. 'Molly Hooper, you are a bad girl, very bad.'

She turned to face the windows and took another draft of her wine which almost emptied the glass. She needed to slow down before she got too tipsy, she had no idea how long the food would be and it had been a few hours since her light brunch of scrambled eggs and smoked salmon. Drinking on an empty stomach was never good for her.

The snow was falling thick and fast now and Molly frowned to herself wondering just how long it might go on for. She didn't want to end up stranded here overnight, then she had to ignore the wicked voice in her head that told her staying over might be just what she wanted.

'God, what's wrong with me today?'

'Nothing as far as I can see, what am I missing?'

Molly spun round at his interjection in her conversation with herself.

'Um..nothing I hope. Have you seen the weather?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned away, retrieving his glass and the wine bottle. 'Molly, I hope we can manage more interesting conversation than the weather.'

She smiled as he came over to top up her glass before following him over to the settee where he sat half turned towards her, his arm casually resting on the back as he sipped his own drink. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers but there was nothing ordinary about him. The clothes fit him perfectly with the buttons of the shirt straining in that way that Molly always loved.

She took a deep breath. 'What do you want to talk about then?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback about chapter 1 and I'm glad you enjoyed the image of Sherlock, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel...I wonder how much we'd have to pay Moftiss for that scene?
> 
> And we have another gorgeous piece of art from Rebka18 in this chapter xxx

'What do you want to talk about then?'

He smiled briefly, a quirk of his lips which made Molly's heart skip a beat. It seemed her arousal from earlier was continuing unabated.

'Why don't you tell me about your favourite Christmas present? What was it and why did you like it so much?'

Molly let out a chuckle. 'Funny you should ask that, I think you of all people will appreciate it. I was fifteen and already determined to be a doctor. I hadn't yet considered pathology, probably barely knew what it was, but I was fascinated with human anatomy. Anyway, I decided that I wanted a human skeleton for Christmas so I could properly examine and learn all the bones in the body.'

'Nowadays you can buy life sized replicas but back then it was more common for medical students and schools to have real skeletons and that was what I wanted more than anything. I bugged my parents for months about it. My mum was horrified, thought it was morbid and obscene but my dad understood.'

She paused for a moment as she recalled her dad arguing her case and her mum just not getting it.

'So? Did you get one?' She glanced up at Sherlock who was staring at her intently waiting for an answer.

'I'm sure you've already deduced the answer from the way I curled my hair today or my shoes but yes, yes I did and I loved it. It was the best present ever. I studied that skeleton so much right down to diagnosing the sex, the age, the start of arthritis in the knuckles of the right hand and a severe leg break during child hood. On the downside my mum never did come into my bedroom again. She'd stand outside and knock or call through. She hated it, said it gave her nightmares.'

Molly smiled again though the pain in her heart at remembering her mum and her recent death twisted it a little.

'You miss them.'

It was a statement rather than a question but Molly nodded her head briefly not trusting herself to speak as the emotion caught in her throat. She suddenly felt all alone in the world.

There was a short silence and when Molly looked up at Sherlock he was watching her with a curious expression on his face...as though she confused him. She figured she probably did, emotions and people being emotional weren't things that Sherlock involved himself with or fully understood. It was a shock therefore when he reached over and put his hand over hers where it lay on her knee.

'You're not alone Molly. You have friends...you have me.'

She had to swallow heavily to not cry at him being so unlike himself. She knew it wasn't something he did often and she appreciated the gesture.

'Thank you, that means a lot. Now, come on, cheer me up. What was your favourite present?'

A moment later as she watched him looking slightly furtive she giggled. 'God, Sherlock, are you blushing? What was it, you have to tell me now?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure I'm not blushing but fine. If you must know it was a pirate sword.'

Molly frowned, she hadn't expected that. 'A...what?'

'A sword...a pirate sword. I was six and I was determined to be a pirate when I grew up. I spent all summer and autumn in the back garden turning Mycroft's old tree house into a pirate ship and I wanted a proper sword to finish off my outfit.'

Molly was grinning from ear to ear at this. 'Sorry, you had an outfit? Please tell me you still have it.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'Hardly, it wouldn't fit me anymore. It was just black shorts and a striped t shirt, with an old scarf of my mums tied round my waist, but I was convinced I looked the part.'

'Oh I bet you looked so cute. Do you have any pictures?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'Umm...nope, at least not that I'm going to admit to.'

Molly's eyes widened. 'Oh, I bet your brother could get some.'

'What a shame you have no way of asking him.'

This time Molly smiled and Sherlock had never seen her looking so gleeful. 'Well that's where you're wrong. He gave me his number when you faked your own death. Told me to ring him if I ever felt that Jim's men were following me or anything.'

Molly stood up and went over to her bag which was hanging on the peg under her coat. She quickly retrieved her phone and as she started to tap on the screen Sherlock put his glass down and started to make his way over to her, speeding up as she started to move away from him around the table.

'You wouldn't...Molly...be serious.'

She giggled as she carried on tapping. 'It's Christmas Day, why should I?'

She scooted away as he lunged at her, laughing more at his obvious distress.

The second time she wasn't so lucky and he caught her around her waist. Molly let out a loud squeal at being caught and struggled to get away as he leant over her reaching for her phone.

'Oo oo...are you decent?'

The sound of Mrs Hudson entering the room washed over Molly like a bucket of cold water causing her and Sherlock to mutually spring apart from each other.

'Of course, why wouldn't we be?' Came Sherlock's curt response though he did sound suspiciously out of breath as was Molly.

Mrs Hudson came round the corner into the kitchen. 'Well I don't know Sherlock dear but there seemed to be a lot of noise and laughter and I've learnt it's better to be safe than sorry in these situations.'

Sherlock strode past her and Molly, back into the front room. 'There is no situation, we were just...well, never mind. Why are you here?'

'And a Merry Christmas to you too Sherlock. I do hope he hasn't been this rude and grumpy with you Molly.' She turned to Molly who was straightening her dress and brushing her hands through her hair.

'Umm, no he's been fine. Merry Christmas Mrs Hudson. I hope you're having a good day. I meant to ask if there was anything I could help with...cooking wise.'

'No, no it's almost finished. My sister has been helping and we've had a lovely time. I've even had a small glass of sherry or two.'

'You mean four glasses Mrs Hudson.' Interjected Sherlock who came back carrying another full glass of wine for Molly who received it with a smile.

'Well what of it? It's Christmas Day.'

'Yes, you don't need to keep reminding me. I'm well aware of what day it is.'

'Not that you'd believe it up here. You've barely got any decorations and no music. Poor Molly, oh and Sherlock look at your table. I told you to clear it so we could make it nice for your meal.'

She indicated the tablecloth and other bits that she'd brought up with her.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but put his drink down and started to move his microscope. Molly joined in moving his samples onto the side in the kitchen until she was able to help Mrs Hudson to lay the cloth and set up the crackers and candles. Whilst they did that Sherlock lit the fire in the hearth and downloaded some Christmas carols on his iPhone which he connected to his music system.

By the time they had finished Molly looked around the cosy flat and started to feel festive all over again. The room was lit by the fairy lights over the bookcases and hearth, the fire and the candles and was almost romantic. Mrs Hudson had gone back down to get their food and Sherlock had gone along to help leaving Molly to mull over her day so far.

She moved over to the fire place and perched on the edge of Sherlock's chair as she sipped on her wine and looked into the flames which were just starting to take hold of the logs placed in there.

She was having a better day than she had expected, especially given that for the most part it had just been Sherlock and herself. She was still surprised that he had invited her.

She remembered the feeling of his arm wrapped around her waist and his body curved over hers as he had wrestled with her for control of her phone and she found herself biting her lip to stop herself from giggling. She wished more than ever that he had feelings for her. She longed to be able to kiss him and run her hands through his hair and over his body. It felt like an almost visceral need when she was in close proximity with him as she was today. She needed to be careful that she didn't end up doing something stupid like drink too much wine and try to kiss him.

Just then she heard him returning up the stairs still bickering with Mrs Hudson and she stood to help them.

Ten minutes later his landlady had finally left and they were sat facing each other across the small table, their knees almost touching underneath.

'Well, Merry Christmas Molly Hooper.'

'Yes, Merry Christmas Sherlock...and thanks for inviting me. It's been much more fun so far than sitting at home on my own with Toby.'

'Toby?'

'My cat. Should we...I mean, we've got crackers so...' Molly picked hers up and held it out to him watching as he shrugged before picking up his own.

They pulled both together and Molly laughed as she won both of them before handing one over to Sherlock.

She laughed even more when he pulled a pirate hat out. 'Oh that's perfect. You have to put it on...please.'

He looked as though he might disappoint her but at the last minute he relented and put the cardboard hat on his head, almost tearing it to get it to stay on his curls. Molly's was a police hat which she dutifully wore before pulling out the joke.

She tried to keep her face straight as she asked him. 'What do you get if you cross Santa with a duck?'

'That makes no sense.'

She nudged him with her foot. 'It's not supposed to, come on...'

He rolled his eyes. 'God, I don't know. What do you get?'

'A Christmas Quacker.' She couldn't help laughing as she read out the answer and heard him groan in response. 'What's yours?'

Sherlock dug out the joke and shook his head a little as he read it to himself. 'Oh these are just awful.'

Molly smiled. 'That's half the fun.'

'Who hides in the bakery at Christmas?'

Molly bit her lip and gave it some thought. She knew she'd heard this one before. 'Oh...a mince spy.'

Sherlock chuckled. 'No wonder you're so stupid if you fill your head with all this rubbish.'

Molly felt as though he had slapped her across the face. In fairness she couldn't believe it had taken him so long before he hurled an insult but it still stung.

He must have heard her intake of breath because he looked up and paused, narrowing his eyes as he obviously thought through what he'd said.

'No wait Molly. I didn't mean you exactly, I meant people in general. You all fill your minds with so much irrelevant information. If it's any consolation I actually think that bar my brother and mother you're one of the most intelligent people I know.'

He reached across the table and took her hand in his and Molly looked down at the connection between them.

'Please Molly...I'm sorry.'

'Fair enough, but you should be more careful when you say these things. Some day someone will just punch you.'

He chuckled and pulled his hand away to pick up his cutlery. 'Oh believe me Molly they already have.'

The rest of the meal went well with the two of them chatting easily about some recent experiments they had done in the lab and more that they planned to do in the new year and before Molly knew it they were finishing the last of the meal and Sherlock was opening the second bottle of wine.

She checked her watch for the time and let out a gasp sensing rather than seeing Sherlock turn to look at her.

'What is it, surely it's not too late for you?'

'No, it's almost seven. Can we...I mean, would it be alright if we watched the Doctor Who Christmas special.'

'The what?'

'Please, I really want to see it. I never miss seeing it.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'I suppose so. Give me a minute and I'll pull the TV out further so we can sit on the settee.'

'So, you'll watch it with me?'

He laughed. 'Well there's not a lot else for me to do. London is painfully free of crime on Christmas Day unfortunately.'

They soon settled down side by side to watch the show and Molly kicked off her boots so she could tuck her legs under her, ending up leaning slightly against Sherlock. She was going to move but he hadn't complained and it was comfier so she settled in to watch, yawning as the big meal and glasses of wine hit her system.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly didn't know how long it had been but she jolted awake as she heard herself let out a moan. She'd been dreaming of Sherlock and it had been a good dream, a very good dream. She could still feel his skin as he'd slid over her, taking her breast into his mouth and biting down on her nipple.

She brought her hand up to rub her face trying to figure out where she was. She could hear the sound of Christmas music playing in the background and was starting to think she must have fallen asleep on her settee when she suddenly remembered she had been at Sherlock's flat...and she was now lying on someone's lap...someone who smelt amazingly like Sherlock...oh God!

She pushed herself upright, still feeling dazed and a bit groggy. 'God, Sherlock I'm so sorry. I should go.'

She started to stand, not even able to look him in the eye she was so embarrassed, but he caught her wrist.

'No, wait. Please don't. I haven't thanked you yet for your present or given you mine.'

She sat back down facing him, finally bringing her eyes up to meet his. The semi-darkness of the room had made his pupils dilate and it made him look even sexier as his face moved closer to hers.

'You got me a present?'

'Well, not quite but now I come to give it to you I feel a bit unsure about whether you'll want it or not.'

Molly felt curious at his words. It wasn't like Sherlock to be unsure about anything. 'Well, why don't you give it to me and we'll find out.'

He nodded his head and seemed to take a moment then he leant forward and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whadda we think, will she like his present or not? I know I would :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again. It's Christmas Eve and the excitement is growing in our house and that's just me, let alone the kids. I hope that wherever you are and whether you are celebrating or not that you are happy and healthy and safe.
> 
> A few people queried what Molly's gift was to Sherlock and I realised I hadn't written it into the story. She played it safe and bought him a new cashmere scarf.

Sherlock was surprised both by how nervous he felt and how long it had taken him to work up the courage to kiss her.

He had known long before he'd asked her to his flat the day before that he had feelings for her and he'd spent many hours deciding whether it was the right thing for him to pursue them. It wasn't so much for himself that he was concerned but rather it had been for her. It seemed a supremely selfish decision. His life was so unstable and at times dangerous and he had worried about bringing Molly in further but eventually he had to acknowledged that the decision to pursue or not was out of his hands; he had to try.

His second concern had been a more natural one, one which had bothered men and women since the human race began, that of whether she had feelings for him. He was well aware that prior to him faking his death she had had quite an obvious crush on him but since he had returned she had been engaged and then casually seeing other people. He knew she was single at the moment but that didn't therefore mean that she was still in any way interested in him

He'd been prevaricating for a while over what to do so when the opportunity had presented itself yesterday, on an impulse, he had invited her over. He had then made sure to answer the door as he had, straight from the shower, to give himself the opportunity to gauge her reaction to him semi naked. It had gone well and she had definitely shown signs of physical arousal but then when he'd left his door partially open she had shown no signs of observing him dressing which had unnerved him slightly and made him doubt himself.

The rest of the day had gone well with his personal highlight being the point at which he had tried to relieve her of her phone. She had felt so slight in his arms and all he had wanted to do was turn her and kiss her but Mrs Hudson's timing had been impeccable when it came to ruining his plans. He'd also enjoyed watching her sleeping on his lap, his hand ghosting over her hair, it felt so perfectly right. Then when she had woken and said she was leaving he realised he had run out of time.

Now here she was, looking at him wondering what his gift was and all he had to give her was himself and he hoped it was enough.

His mind was in overdrive as he bent his head to hers taking in every detail; the slight hitch in her breathing, her eyes widening slightly as she started to realise what he was doing. Thankfully she didn't move away from him but neither did she move towards him.

At the last moment he closed his own eyes and gave in to the feeling of his lips finally pressing against hers, hoping with all his being that she would react positively. At first she remained painfully still and he started to think that maybe he had made a huge mistake but just as he was about to pull away he felt her hand on his cheek and then her mouth moved against his own, opening slightly.

It was all the encouragement that he needed to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. It was better than he had ever imagined and better than he had ever previously experienced. He'd kissed enough people in his younger days to know the mechanics but that was all it had been previously and it had been no different with Janine, but this...this was different. It was so much more than just kissing.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly meanwhile was in a state of utter bewilderment. She felt as though she were still dreaming somehow. Sherlock was kissing her...kissing...her...and it was making her head spin.

Her first reaction had been shock. He'd started to lean in towards her and she'd recognised what he was about to do but she didn't understand why. She wanted to ask him but as his lips touched hers her brain seemed to stutter and stop. When she had felt him start to pull away she had reacted purely on instinct bringing her hand up to his face, feeling his cheekbones under the tips of her fingers as she let her mouth move against his.

The reaction from him was instant, his hands tightened on her waist and he opened his mouth to her and she knew she was lost. The kiss was perfect and mind blowing. She had given up hope of ever kissing or being kissed by him and yet here she was.

Finally she had to pull away trying to get her breath back and gather her thoughts but there was no reprieve from his mouth. Instead he kissed his way along her jaw and then sucked on the skin at the top of her neck forcing a moan from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head.

She let her head fall back giving him access to her neck and he took full advantage as he leant over her pushing her back against the settee. She could feel the weight of his body on her and his hands starting to move, his left hand travelling over her hip and down her leg.

Her own hands were similarly active twining and twisting in his hair eliciting groans from him which seemed to echo through her body culminating in a growing sensation of arousal and desire. She wanted him, all of him. Her brain was screaming at her to stop whilst her body betrayed her and urged him on.

She felt his hand reach the hem of her dress and then push up and under and she shuddered as she felt it sliding up her leg. As his hand reached the edge of her stocking he paused and she could feel his fingers exploring the lacey edge and her bare skin above. She couldn't help but moan at the idea of his hand so close to her centre.

He lifted his head from her neck to look at her and as she met his gaze she seemed to gain back some control. This time when he moved to kiss her she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away, sitting herself up and pulling down her dress.

'Wait...just wait...what are we doing here?'

Sherlock frowned but reclined back against the settee. It was all Molly could do not to reach out and pull him back to her. She was already partially regretting stopping him.

'We were kissing, I would have thought that were obvious.'

'It was, very much so. I just mean...why? Why did you kiss me?'

'I would have thought that were obvious too, because I wanted to and I hope you wanted me to as well.'

'I did, I do. So are you saying...I mean, is this just a one-time thing or...'

'No.'

The sharpness of his answer took Molly by surprise and she stared at him mutely waiting for him to continue.

'No, it's not a one-time thing. I wouldn't use you like that Molly. You...you are important to me, you have been for a long while. I always said you were the one who mattered most and I've begun to realise just how much myself. I...I want to be with you if you'll have me.'

She smirked. 'Was that part ever in doubt Sherlock?'

'So you still like me then, even after all this time?'

She nodded shyly, 'even after all this time.'

'I'm not sure I'll make a good partner.'

Molly knelt up next to him and placed her fingers on his lips. 'I don't need you to be, I just need you to be yourself, that's who...' She swallowed as she plucked up the courage to go on. '...that's who I fell in love with all those years ago.'

This time it was Molly who kissed Sherlock, she couldn't resist and she couldn't wait. She wanted to feel him, to taste him, to be consumed by him. She moved onto his lap, her knees either side of his slim hips, and felt his arms come round to hold her closer.

The kiss seemed to last forever, their mouths moving together and Molly felt a swell of emotion in her chest at the realisation that she was finally kissing Sherlock and that he had feelings for her. Normally in a new relationship Molly was quite cautious and conservative, never sleeping with anyone on a first date or even a second but this felt different, it felt right and she knew she wanted him completely.

It was this reality that had her hands moving to his shirt. Finally she was able to feel that satisfying pop as the straining buttons received their release, then she was pushing the material aside so she could let her hands roam over his chest and stomach. She'd wanted to do that since the moment she had seen him wearing nothing but a towel.

His hands weren't idle as they moved back down to her thighs pushing the dress up further until his fingers were mere inches from the edge of her pants.

They broke off their kiss for a moment and as she gazed into his eyes which were fascinatingly full of desire...for her; there seemed to be an understanding passing between them, a consent. The next moment he gripped her dress and she sat up slightly so he could pull it up and over her head, throwing it somewhere onto the floor.

She watched his expression as he looked at her almost naked body for the first time, his mouth forming a circle and his eyes dilating further. His eyes flitted to her face as though to check she was alright and then they fell back to her breasts as his hands came up to cover them. Molly was so glad that she had worn her best black underwear and that it was all matching. She had only done it to make herself feel better, never in her wildest dreams about the day had she expected Sherlock to see it.

His hands felt warm and rough against her skin, they seemed to cover so much of her. She had always loved his hands and those long artistic fingers and now they were on her body, touching, kneading, exploring. He reached around her back and quickly released the hooks on her bra and then he slowly slid the straps off her arms, his eyes never wavering from her chest. She loved seeing him like this, a man affected by a woman, such a supremely human thing but one she had never seen from him before.

He brought his head forward and she watched as his tongue slid out of his mouth and circled her nipple. The sight was almost too much for her and it was only made worse when his eyes focused on her face, analysing her response to his actions. Her own eyes were mere slits and they shut the second his mouth closed around her right breast. She couldn't help the moan which left her body at the feeling of Sherlock suckling and biting, alternating between her breasts using his hand on the other. She wove her hands into his hair to hold him tighter and she knew she was grinding herself against his now obvious erection looking for stimulation as her arousal built inside her.

One of his hands moved down to her lower back and pressed her harder against him and she knew he was as needy as she was.

Just as she thought she might come from his attention on her breasts alone he turned and laid her down on the settee. She gasped at the sudden movement and watched wide eyed as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her pants and slowly drew them down her legs.

She could feel her core physically tighten and spasm at the thought of sex with him and when he moved over her to kiss her once more her hands reached for the fastenings on his trousers eager to release him so he could enter her. Before she could manage it though he moved back and away from her as he kissed and licked his way down her body.

As she anticipated what he was about to do her body started to arch towards him involuntarily. She felt as though she would come from the thought of it alone. She was so aroused and yet he hadn't even touched her down there. Had she been more self-aware she might have been embarrassed about how loud her moans were but she couldn't think straight, she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Sherlock and what he was doing to her body.

As he reached her hips he gently pushed her thighs further apart, parting her so she was ready for his tongue and his mouth and all she could do was dig her nail into the cold leather of the sofa as she stared down at him.

As he sucked on her clit she started to beg him for more, calling his name over and over as his tongue went from plunging into her to circling her clit and back again. The sensation was too much for Molly and she came with her hand buried in his hair and her hips lifting off the settee pushing herself shamelessly against his face. She had had other guys go down on her before but none of them had ever made her come as fast as Sherlock had, or as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :) I'll be back tomorrow with the final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas today! Hope you are all having a relaxed and enjoyable day with lots of good food, presents and family but if not we always have Sherlolly and each other.
> 
> Also, a final thanks to Rebka18 forh er amazing art - there's another beautiful piece in this chapter. xxx

Sherlock placed his forehead on Molly's abdomen and listened to her laboured breathing starting to return to normal. It had been years since he had gone down on a woman and he was thankful that his skills were as good as they ever were but he was currently struggling.

His cock was twitching and leaking and up until a minute ago he had been seriously worried that he might embarrass himself and come before they had even engaged in full sex. Not only had it been far too long since he'd had sex it was also far too long since he had masturbated and he was regretting that fact. His masculine pride wanted Molly to be impressed with his stamina not disappointed and left wanting.

So, he was listening to her breathing and trying to control his body and calm his thoughts. It seemed Molly had different ideas though as she sat up forcing him to sit back on his heels.

She placed her hands either side of his face and looked at him searchingly before kissing him. It was a sweet kiss rather than a passionate one but it still sent his body spiralling out of control.

She seemed to sense his distress because she stood pulling him up with her and leading him towards the bedroom but as they got to the kitchen he pulled back a little. She looked round with a slight frown on her face as he leant against the table and washed a hand over his face.

'Molly...wait, I need a moment. It's been so long and I just...I might...'

Her lips quirked up into a quick smile as she leant against him kissing his chest, her hands sliding over his skin in a way that made him want to buck his hips against her. It didn't help that she was naked bar her stockings and he couldn't help but groan as she scraped her nails down across his stomach to his trousers.

This time he didn't stop her from undoing them or when she tugged them down his hips along with his shorts. All he could do was watched open mouthed and desperate as she sank to her knees before him and he knew, without doubt, that he would come if she took him in her mouth.

As she wrapped her hand around him he let out a groan and felt his erection pump in response, watching as his cum leaked from the head and Molly licked it off, causing his whole body to shudder in response.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. 'You know it's OK. We have all night.'

Then she deliberately watched his expression as she took him into her warm wet mouth.

He could feel her tongue snaking around his cock as her teeth scraped down his shaft and he could feel his balls tightening in response. He wanted to hold out as long as he could, enjoying the feeling of her taking him deeper and deeper, sliding on and off him as she held onto his hips for support.

He wanted to hold her head and fuck her mouth but he was worried that he might hurt her so instead he gripped the edge of the table so hard that he knew his knuckles must be white with the strain.

It was no good though his hips rocked relentlessly back and forth and he came with a shout pumping his seed into her, hearing and feeling her swallowing and moaning as she did.

As she released him he sank to his knees in front of her and pulled her to him so he could kiss her, tasting himself on her lips and finding that he didn't care, he just wanted to carry on kissing her.

They stayed on their knees for a good few minutes as they kissed and held each other but finally he felt her shiver with cold and he stood helping her to her feet.

'Fireplace or bed?' He asked.

'How about a glass of wine in front of the fire and then bed?' She replied.

As she poured the wine he stripped off the remainder of his clothes and then sat down so he was leaning against his chair, then he patted the floor between his legs. She passed him his wine and then sat down leaning back against him. They sat in silence for a while watching the flames and sipping their drinks until eventually Molly asked him when he had realised he had feelings for her, and so he told her.

'I've always been attracted to you but for years I told myself that relationships were a distraction and that love was a disadvantage...but over the last few months not being with you was more distracting. I watched you at work, in the lab, in the morgue. I thought about you when I was here or when I should have been working and I realised that this was more than just friendship and that even if love is a disadvantage it was one that I couldn't control any more than I could control the weather. I worried more that it was a disadvantage for you.'

She twisted round at this with a look of concern on her face and he took advantage of the opportunity and kissed her.

'I didn't...I don't want to put you in danger Molly.'

'That's not your decision to make.'

'I know, but it doesn't stop me worrying about it. I will always do whatever I need to to protect you.'

She rested her head against his shoulder. 'I know you will.'

As she wriggled against him to get comfortable his body started to respond to her again and he let his hand slide up to cup her breast, his fingers gradually pinching her nipple until she moaned and writhed in response. Each movement that she made caused his cock to harden and twitch.

He put his glass down on the hearth and let his free hand cup her sex feeling her neat curls against his palm. Slowly he slid his finger down, lingering over her clit until he moved further, entering her and feeling her arching against him as her hands tightened on his thighs.

She was so wet for him and he couldn't wait to feel how tight she was around his cock. He had waited too long to be inside her but he needed her to be ready for him so he added an extra digit and kissed the side of her neck as he drove his fingers in and out hearing a slight sucking and slurping noise which sounded so deliciously dirty.

As her moans increased he whispered into her ear for her to get on her knees and she scrambled to heed to his wishes until she was leaning her hands against John's chair and looking over her shoulder at him with anticipation and need written all over her face.

He moved behind her and covered her body with his own, feeling the heat of the fire warming one side of him and he couldn't wait any longer. He took hold of his cock and positioned it against her entrance and then gasped in shock as she pushed herself back and onto him.

He was right, she was warm and wet and tight and it felt like perfection.

He had to take a moment to get used to the feeling of being joined to another person so intimately. As with kissing her, sex felt like so much more than just the mechanical act. It felt as though his very soul was joining with hers.

Tentatively he pulled out before sliding back in and as he did he let out a loud groan at the feelings it caused throughout his whole body. He set a fairly slow pace at first; just enjoying how it felt, relishing the bliss rolling over and through his body. Hearing Molly moaning and calling his name just added to his enjoyment until he was almost shaking with raw need.

He rested one of his hands over Mollys where it gripped the edge of the chair, their fingers twining together and then he reached around so he could circle her clit with his other and she bucked back against him sharply and he knew it wouldn't be long now. They were both barely holding on.

He increased his pace, his hips slamming back and forth as they both became more vocal. Then all of a sudden Molly cried out his name and he felt her muscles contracting around him and it pulled his own orgasm from him. All thought was washed from his mind as he thrust into her as deep as he could manage, feeling his cock pulsing and releasing his seed into her. There was no part of the cerebral genius left just a man consumed by physical desire for a woman. He didn't ever want to be parted from her.

Eventually he sat back down pulling her with him, his arm circling her waist, his softening manhood slipping from her.

She giggled a little and twisted in his arms pulling his face to hers so that they could kiss. When finally she pulled away she stayed looking at him, pushing strands of hair from his face and stroking his cheek.

He found himself absorbed by her gaze, wondering what she saw when she looked at him. He had never understood her attraction for him. He was an utter arse and had never deserved her love but he was glad to have it all the same.

Finally he had to ask what she was looking at.

'You, I just...I can't believe that we're here, like this, together. It's the best Christmas present I could ever have hoped for.'

He smirked. 'And it's the gift that keeps on giving. At least I will in a bit when I've recovered.'

She giggled again and he thought it was probably the best sound in the world.

Soon Molly pushed herself up and excused herself so she could use the loo. Sherlock sat and watched the dying fire drinking the last of his wine and feeling more content that he ever had.

As she exited the bathroom he saw that she had found one of his dressing gowns and he decided he liked it on her, even if it did swamp her small frame.

She walked through the kitchen but paused when she heard a buzzing noise, then she stopped, picking up her phone which she had left there over dinner.

He didn't pay much attention until he heard her starting to laugh.

'What's so funny?'

Molly turned to him, her face wreathed in smiles. 'You. You were a very cute kid, especially in that outfit.'

'No...tell me you didn't.'

He was on his feet in an instance and striding towards her as she held out her phone. There on the screen was a snapshot of him aged 6 wearing his pirate outfit and holding his new sword, a huge, proud smile on his face.

His brothers response was beneath.

**Doctor Hooper, welcome to the family. What a good job I was at my parent's house when your text came through as it meant I was able to oblige your request. Tell my brother that in light of his change in relationship status our mother has forgiven him his non-attendance but she expects you both to be here for New Year.**

Sherlock let out a groan. 'Dammit, I hoped I'd gotten out of a visit. How do you fancy spending New Year in the country?'

Molly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. 'I'll go anywhere with you...always.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave them. I hope you enjoyed this little Christmassy piece of fluffy smut xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the set-up and Rebka's glorious pics (that one of Sherlock fresh from the shower though!!). I'll be back Thursday with the next chapter :). Until then take care my lovelies xxx


End file.
